C'était donc ça !
by Paige0703
Summary: Une remarque de Fusco va forcer l'ex-agent à faire le point sur ses sentiments pour Finch. Et si l'évidence lui sautait enfin aux yeux ? Que ferait-il en s'en rendant compte ? Tenterait-il le coup ou préférerait-il garder leur relation inchangée ?
1. Découverte

**_Salut Salut ^^  
_**

 ** _Nous voici reparti pour une nouvelle fic. Il n'y aura que 4 chapitres pour celle-ci, chapitre qui seront postés tous les mercredis !  
_**

 ** _Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter d'autre hormis un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! MERCI à vous et :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **C'était donc ça !**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Découverte**_

Reese conduisait à toute allure voulant arriver le plus vite possible à l'appartement que Finch et lui utilisaient comme planque en cas de besoin pour leur numéro. Les lieutenants Carter et Fusco étaient eux-mêmes en route, se trouvant même plus près de l'informaticien que lui. Le numéro qu'ils s'évertuaient à protéger depuis trois jours maintenant s'avérait être le criminel et non pas la victime, comme il le leur avait fait croire. Samuel Allen, qu'il pensait n'être qu'un simple jockey, truquait en fait les courses. Il était d'ailleurs prêt à tout pour éviter la prison et sentant l'étau se resserrer autour de lui, il avait sorti une arme qu'il pointait désormais sur Finch. Fusco avait trouvé des traces de plusieurs virements bien cachés entre lui et un bookmaker. Ils avaient finalement plusieurs autres preuves leurs permettant de mettre Samuel derrière les barreaux...

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, en tout cas pas jusqu'à ce que Reese les préviennent, c'est que l'informaticien avait trouvé les mêmes virements, raison pour laquelle il avait désormais une arme pointée sur la tête. Finch ayant réussi à téléphoner discrètement à son partenaire, lui permettant ainsi de se rendre compte de la situation. Reese accéléra se rendant compte que Finch ne pourrait sûrement pas retenir leur numéro plus longtemps. Lui, qui faisait tout pour que son partenaire ne se retrouve jamais en première ligne avait une nouvelle fois échoué... _Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais,_ pensa l'ex-agent en priant de toute ses forces pour la survie de son partenaire.

Quand il arriva au pied de l'immeuble, il remarqua que les deux lieutenants étaient déjà sur les lieux. Il prit l'ascenseur et jamais ce dernier ne lui avait paru aussi lent. Quand il arriva devant la porte, celle-ci était entrebâillée. Il la poussa lentement, la peur au ventre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de sa vie de voir l'informaticien, debout au fond de l'appartement, près de la cheminée, Carter près de lui. Samuel était quant à lui au sol, menottes aux poignets.

\- C'est rare que tu arrives après la fête, remarqua en plaisantant Fusco.

\- Je voulais te laisser le premier rôle pour une fois, mais en fait ça ne te va pas vraiment, répondit Reese alors que le soulagement s'emparait de chaque centimètres carrés de son être.

\- Ouais c'est ça...

Fusco releva Samuel avant que Carter ne vienne vers lui.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit-elle en l'emmenant avec elle.

Elle passa près de Reese, lui souriant tendrement face à son soulagement plus que visible. Tout comme Fusco, elle avait bien entendu la panique dans la voix de Reese quand il leur avait annoncé que Finch avait été pris en otage par leur numéro. De plus, l'air paniqué qu'il avait affiché en entrant dans la pièce ne pouvait être feint. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi inquiet auparavant, même pour l'informaticien. Fusco suivit Carter après avoir demandé une dernière fois à Finch s'il allait bien.

Il arriva à la hauteur de Reese et lui dit :

\- Ne te gêne pas pour les remerciements.

\- Et moi qui comptais justement te faire part de ma gratitude, je crois que je vais garder tout ça pour moi, rétorqua l'ex-agent spécial.

\- Qu'importe, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi inquiet et je dois admettre que voir que tu es aussi humain n'était pas plus mal. Je vais prendre ça en remerciement, ajouta Lionel.

Reese savait qu'il s'était montré inquiet, mais il ne l'avait pas été plus que d'ordinaire, si ?

\- N'exagère pas non plus, lui dit Reese.

\- Non, mais t'es sérieux ? Demande à Carter pour voir, on ne t'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, lui dit le lieutenant.

Voyant que Reese ne répondait rien, il commença à s'éloigner. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte il se retourna et demanda alors en plaisantant :

\- T'en pincerais pas un peu pour lui ?

\- Quoi ? Répondit Reese surpris.

\- Ben ouais, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre que le binoclard ça aurait était plus qu'évident... mais là j'avoue que c'est dur de te suivre.

Reese se tourna vers Finch, toujours près de la cheminée. Il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois de sa vie. L'informaticien leva alors les yeux vers lui et Reese se sentit perdu. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela avant. Avec le temps il avait bien remarqué l'immense place qu'avait prit l'informaticien dans sa vie, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que cela pouvait aller aussi loin.

\- Je vais bien John, remarqua Finch en pensant que c'était la raison pour laquelle Reese posait sur lui un regard qui lui semblait si inquiet.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à arriver. Si les lieutenants n'étaient pas...

Finch leva la main, demandant ainsi le silence à son partenaire.

\- Il ne m'est rien arrivé, donc tout est bien qui finit bien. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en vouloir et encore moins de vous excuser de la sorte, lui dit Finch voulant le rassurer.

Reese se détendit légèrement. En apparence tout au moins. Son cerveau, lui, tournait à mille à l'heure alors qu'il commençait à se rendre compte petit à petit que ce qu'il pensait ressentir pour l'informaticien n'était peut-être que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. _Et si Fusco avait vu juste ?_ Pensa l'ex-agent en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda Reese devant l'air fermé de l'informaticien.

\- Oui, j'ai été tout aussi surpris que vous que de me rendre compte qu'il était en réalité la menace. J'espère que la prochaine affaire se passera mieux que celle-ci.

\- Je vous promets que cette fois je saurais parfaitement vous protéger, dit alors Reese se surprenant lui même.

Face à l'air si sérieux et au regard plus que déterminé de son partenaire, Finch ne sut quoi dire d'autre qu'un simple :

\- Merci. Mais n'oubliez pas de faire attention à votre propre sécurité, lui rappela alors l'informaticien. Je vais encore avoir besoin de vous pour un bon moment.

Même s'il savait qu'il parlait des numéros, savoir que Finch avait vraiment besoin de sa présence lui mit du baume au cœur. Maintenant qu'il y pensait plus sérieusement, il se rendait compte à quel point il aimait les marques d'attention de Finch, comme celle-ci. Il avait même l'impression que, depuis un moment déjà, il recherchait même cette attention de sa part. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à lui apporter son thé chaque matin depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant ? Pourquoi voir, ne serait-ce qu'un léger sourire sur le visage de l'informaticien, lui donnait-il toujours envie de sourire à son tour ? Pourquoi sa première pensée au réveil allait-elle vers lui ? Depuis quand au juste de tels sentiments avaient-ils commencés à s'insinuer en lui ?

Il fut ramené à la réalité par Finch.

\- Maintenant que tout est réglé je propose que nous rentrions nous reposer, proposa alors l'informaticien sentant bien que Reese semblait le plus secoué d'eux deux, nous l'avons bien mérités.

\- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Reese.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement en silence, prenant l'ascenseur. Une fois au pied de l'immeuble ils se séparèrent.

\- À demain Finch, dit Reese.

\- À demain Mr Reese, lui répondit poliment l'informaticien avant de se diriger vers son véhicule.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Reese avait passé la soirée à tenter de cerner du mieux qu'il pouvait les sentiments réels qu'il pouvait ressentir pour son patron. Quand il avait enfin fermé les yeux, la nuit était déjà pas mal avancée. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa première pensée alla une nouvelle fois vers l'informaticien. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer la solitude qu'il avait soudain ressentit, la veille au soir, quand il avait observé Finch s'éloigner de lui. Involontairement, il ne put que se rappeler que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la ressentait. Parfois aussi, il avait l'impression que jamais Finch et lui ne serait vraiment "proche" l'un de l'autre et cela le blessait profondément... et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il en comprenait la vraie raison. L'aurait-il remarqué si Fusco n'avait pas fait cette réflexion ? Il en doutait fortement.

Après s'être préparé, il quitta enfin son appartement en direction de leur base. Il s'arrêta, comme chaque main depuis plusieurs semaines, prendre un thé vert pour son patron, avant de repartir. Il monta les escaliers en se mettant en tête de trouver d'autres indices lui indiquant la vérité avec plus de certitudes. De plus, que représentait-il pour l'informaticien au juste. Juste un employé ? Il en doutait. Un ami ? Sûrement. Plus ? La probabilité était faible, mais il voulait y croire...

\- Bonjour Finch. Un thé ? Dit-il en une fois arrivé en haut des marches.

\- Bonjour Mr Reese et avec plaisir, répondit Finch alors que Bear allait saluer son second propriétaire.

Reese posa la tasse de thé devant l'informaticien avant de prendre place non loin de ce dernier. Bear se coucha à ses pieds, content de le revoir.

\- Pas de nouveau numéro ? Demanda alors Reese voyant qu'aucune photo n'était encore affichée sur le tableau transparent.

\- Non, pas pour le moment.

Finch continua de pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, ne prêtant aucune attention à son partenaire. Ce dernier ne pouvait lâcher l'informaticien du regard. Il observait avec minutie son profil, ses mains, le rythme de sa respiration... Comment pouvait-il penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde lâcher du regard cet homme si fort et pourtant si fragile à la fois ? Ce dernier, bien que concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, pouvait parfaitement sentir le regard de Reese posé sur lui. Un regard bien trop intense de si bon matin.

\- Un problème Mr Reese ? Demanda-t-il alors en se tournant vers son partenaire.

\- Non... Non, rien, bégaya Reese en fuyant le regard de l'informaticien, prit sur le fait.

Il chercha rapidement un sujet de conversation pour mettre fin à ce silence de plus en plus gênant pour lui.

\- Au fait Mr Reese, il va falloir racheter une laisse à Bear. La sienne est toute abîmée à force d'être mâchouillée comme il le fait.

\- Très bien, je m'en occupe tout de suite, dit-il alors en se levant.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus urgent, dit alors l'informaticien. Je ne cherche pas à vous mettre à la porte, se sentit-il obligé de dire.

\- Je sais, j'ai juste besoin de bouger un peu, répondit l'ex-agent.

\- Bien, répondit simplement Finch.

 _Serait-ce de la déception ?_ Se demanda Reese devant l'air soudain plus sombre de son partenaire. Il chassa cette pensée pensant qu'il devait rêver, voulant simplement que se soit le cas. Il sortit du bâtiment avant de remonter la rue. Finch resta perplexe devant le départ soudain de son coéquipier. _S'en veut-il encore pour hier ?_ Se demanda l'informaticien ne voyant pas d'autre raison expliquant le comportement étrange de Reese.

L'ex-agent alla, comme il l'avait dit à Finch, acheter une nouvelle laisse au malinois. Il prit la première qu'il trouva, une longue laisse à enrouleur. Il paya son achat avant de sortir de la boutique. _Et maintenant je fais quoi ?_ Se demanda l'ex-agent. Il commença à déambuler dans les rues de la ville. Il soupira alors avant de changer une nouvelle fois de route. Il n'y tenait déjà plus et voulait retourner auprès de l'informaticien. Alors qu'il était mi-chemin, il reçu un appel.

\- Nous avons un nouveau numéro Mr Reese, lui dit alors l'informaticien.


	2. Nouvelle affaire

**_Salut Salut ^^  
_**

 ** _Et me voici pour vous apporter le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle fic !  
_**

 ** _Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter d'autre hormis un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! MERCI à vous et :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Nouvelle affaire**_

\- Nous avons un nouveau numéro Mr Reese, lui dit alors l'informaticien.

\- Compris, répondit John. Dites moi ce que vous avez déjà.

\- Victor Morris, 37 ans, travaille comme livreur dans une pizzeria. Pour le moment, je peux vous donner l'adresse du domicile et le lieu de travail de notre numéro.

\- Parfait, je vais commencer avec ça, dit-il alors qu'il recevait les deux adresses. Ah, et j'ai la laisse. Je vous la rapporterais plus tard.

\- Très bien, mais comme je l'ai dit avant que vous ne partiez, ce n'était pas des plus urgent, lui dit une nouvelle fois l'informaticien.

\- Je sais. Je m'occupe de son domicile. Vous savez déjà s'il travaille en ce moment ?

\- Non, mais je vous préviens dès que je le saurais.

Finch raccrocha. Reese ne lui avait pas parut si différent, alors peut-être se faisait-il des idées et n'était-ce que de la fatigue. Il décida cependant de garder un œil sur son partenaire pour être sûr d'être là pour lui en cas de besoin. Reese avait toujours été là quand la situation l'avait nécessité, il se devait d'être là en retour. De plus, compte tenu de ses sentiments pour lui, il le voulait plus qu'il ne le devait. C'était plus une résolution personnelle qu'une réelle nécessité. Il espérait juste que son coéquipier accepterait son intrusion dans ce qu'il pourrait considérer comme sa vie privée.

L'informaticien commença ses recherches sur leur nouveau client. Même si ce dernier semblait avoir un revenu moyen, il arrivait tant bien que mal à payer ses factures. Quelques fois dans le rouge à la fin du mois, il parvenait à jongler avec, de temps à autre, un second boulot.

Pendant ce temps là, Reese arrivait enfin devant l'immeuble où habitait Victor Morris. Alors il monta dans l'immeuble d'en face et chercha l'appartement de leur numéro. Il sortit la petite paire de jumelle qu'il avait dans une des poches de son manteau. Après quelques minutes de recherches il le trouva enfin. Ce dernier était bien dans son appartement. Reese en profita pour appairer son portable. Finch et lui auraient ainsi un accès à ce dernier. Il continua d'observer leur numéro jusqu'aux environs de 11 H. Victor s'empara alors de son manteau, avant de quitter son appartement. Reese descendit de son poste d'observation et commença sa filature. Ce dernier semblait tendu et lançait de nombreux coups d'œil autour de lui et ce durant tout le trajet. Après presque une demi-heure de marche, Victor arriva sur son lieu de travail. Il passa par les vestiaires avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

\- Désolé de te faire faire des heures sup, lui dit alors un homme que Reese devina être le patron.

\- C'est pas grave, j'en ai bien besoin, répondit Victor.

\- Tiens, voilà une commande qui vient d'être prête. Jonathan est déjà parti il y a bien cinq minutes.

\- Compris. Vous ne savez pas quand Émeline compte revenir ? Demanda Victor en prenant les clés de la moto ainsi que la commande.

\- Aucune idée. Depuis qu'elle a appelé hier pour dire qu'elle serait absente, je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'elle.

\- Bien, j'essaierais de la joindre plus tard. J'y vais.

Victor mit la commande à l'arrière de la moto avant de mettre son casque. Il monta sur la moto, s'éloignant ainsi de Reese. Ce dernier, ne pouvant désormais plus suivre leur numéro passa récupérer sa moto chez lui. Suivant les déplacements de Victor grâce à son téléphone, il le retrouva finalement sur le chemin du retour. À peine de retour à la pizzeria, il retournait déjà en livraison. Ce même manège se répéta jusqu'à un peu plus de 15 H où, enfin, Victor put faire une pause. Il déjeuna seulement à ce moment là.

\- Moi aussi j'ai faim... marmonna Reese avant d'entrer dans la boutique.

Il s'installa à une table avant de voir sa commande prise par le patron lui même. Tout en prenant son repas, Reese garda un œil sur leur numéro. Au moment même où il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire son patron ce dernier l'appela.

\- Oui ? Dit-il en décrochant.

\- Je viens juste aux nouvelles, lui dit Finch.

\- Pour le moment rien du tout de mon côté. Et du votre ?

\- J'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux derniers déplacements de notre numéro. Je compte aussi demander au lieutenant Carter s'il elle n'aurait rien sur notre homme ou sur la pizzeria, sait-on jamais.

\- Bien, je continue de le filer.

Aux premiers mots de l'informaticien, Reese s'était immédiatement rendu compte que, d'une certaine manière, il était plutôt heureux de pouvoir entendre le son de la voix de son partenaire. Il commença à se sentir idiot de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt. _Il faudra vraiment que je pense à remercier Lionel sur ce coup,_ pensa-t-il en raccrochant, déjà déçu de devoir mettre fin à l'appel.

Comme il venait de le dire à son partenaire, l'informaticien appela le lieutenant Carter.

\- Ici Carter, répondit cette dernière.

\- Lieutenant, j'aurais besoin d'un petit service, expliqua Finch.

\- Allez-y je vous écoute.

\- J'aimerai que vous me disiez ce que vous avez sur un certain Victor Morris. Il travaille en tant que livreur de pizza. Je vous aie déjà envoyé sa photo ainsi que l'adresse de son travail, pour être sur qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreur d'homonyme.

\- Je pensais que vous seriez capable de trouver vous même s'il avait ou non un casier ? Ajouta Carter étonnée.

\- Je pourrais en effet le faire, mais autant éviter d'enfreindre la loi, non ? Et puis j'aimerai me concentrer sur les derniers déplacements de notre client. Vous me feriez donc gagner du temps en acceptant de m'aider.

\- Je vois et je suppose que vous avez eu ces données légalement, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta le lieutenant Carter.

\- Je dois vraiment répondre ? Demanda Finch, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

\- Non, ça ira. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Avec Fusco on est déjà sur deux affaires de meurtre. Un il y a deux jours sur Park avenue et l'autre hier au domicile même de la victime et pour le moment on a encore rien...

\- Je vous en serais reconnaissant lieutenant, lui dit alors Finch.

\- Bien, je m'en occupe dès que je peux et je vous envoie ce que je trouve.

Une fois l'appel terminé, Finch se mit à retracer le parcours de Victor sur les deux dernières semaines. Il passa le reste de la journée à schématiser ceci. Il ne se rendit compte de l'heure avancée que quand il reçu un message disant que Victor semblait rentrer chez lui. Il arrêta son ordinateur se doutant que ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il reverrait son partenaire. Une fois qu'il eu tout vérifié, la gamelle de Bear en premier, il put partir. Reese resta devant chez Victor jusqu'à ce que les lumières dans l'appartement s'éteignent. Il ne rentra chez lui que vers minuit.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, quand Finch arriva à la bibliothèque, il s'aperçut qu'il avait un mail du lieutenant. Celle-ci n'avait rien trouvé sur leur numéro, mais elle disait avoir peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser. Il l'appela donc immédiatement.

\- Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ? Demanda l'informaticien après l'avoir salué.

\- Oui, enfin, il y a de grandes chances que se soit lié, répondit cette dernière.

\- Allez-y, je vous écoute.

\- Vous vous souvenez qu'hier je vous ai parlé de deux meurtres ?

\- En effet.

\- L'un deux est celui d'une femme répondant au nom d'Émeline Jones.

\- Ce nom devrait me dire quelque chose ?

\- Et bien sachant qu'elle travaille au même poste que votre homme et dans la même pizzeria, je suppose que oui.

\- Comment est-elle morte ? Demanda l'informaticien.

\- Une balle à bout pourtant. Il semblerait que rien n'est été volé. Peut-être un règlement de compte.

\- Oui, mais reste à savoir dans quoi elle trempait, remarqua Finch

\- Je ne sais pas si cela à un rapport avec votre affaire, mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

\- Moi non plus. Je vais en parler à John.

\- Tenez moi au courant si jamais vous trouvez quelque chose, c'est quand même nous qui nous occuperons des méchant à la fin de tout ça.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas lieutenant.

Finch contacta ensuite son partenaire pour le tenir au courant de l'avancée de leur affaire.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu parler d'elle. Elle avait appelé disant qu'elle serait absente. Sinon, je viens d'arriver au travail de notre numéro et l'autre employé, Jonathan, semble être absent.

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve cela assez louche.

\- Je vous l'accorde.

\- Je peux toujours m'y rendre pour vérifier ? proposa l'informaticien.

À ces mots Reese se tendit légèrement, repensant immédiatement à ce qui s'était passé avec leur dernier numéro.

\- Non, répondit alors Reese un peu trop brusquement pour paraître naturel.

\- Je vous remercie de vous en faire pour moi Mr Reese, mais vous ne pouvez pas être à deux endroits à la fois. Vous ne pouvez donc pas surveiller notre numéro et passer au domicile de Mr Stevenson. De plus, poursuivit Finch vous n'avez pas son adresse.

\- Ne faites rien d'imprudent, dit alors Reese se rendant à l'évidence, il avait besoin d'une seconde personne sur ce coup.

\- Vous me connaissez Mr Reese, répondit Finch touché par la surprotection dont semblait une nouvelle fois faire preuve son partenaire.

\- Si j'avais su je serai passé déposer la nouvelle laisse de Bear hier ainsi vous auriez pu l'amener avec vous...

\- Tout va bien se passer, je vous rappelle une fois sur place.

Une fois la communication terminée, l'informaticien se leva, avant de prendre son manteau et de partir au domicile du collègue de leur numéro. Il arriva une trentaine de minute plus tard au pied de l'immeuble. Il profita de la sortie d'un des résidents pour entrer et monter à l'étage de Jonathan. Quand il parvint au troisième étage, il vit alors que la porte de l'appartement de ce dernier était entrouverte. Il poussa la porte avant de trouver le jeune homme au sol, baignant dans une mare de sang. Il s'empara de son portable, Jonathan bougeant légèrement à cet instant, avant de prévenir le lieutenant Carter, lui demandant de venir avec les ambulanciers.

Carter arriva la première sur les lieux et lui demanda de partir avant l'arrivée des renforts. Il obéit évidemment avant d'appeler son coéquipier.

\- Il y a vraiment quelque chose de louche là-dedans, lui dit Reese soulagé que Finch n'ait rien.

Il paniqua à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si ce dernier était arrivé un peu plus tôt. La terreur s'empara de tout son être à cette idée. Il préféra la chasser de son esprit et se concentrer sur l'affaire afin de la régler au plus vite pour être sûr que rien ne puisse arriver à leur numéro ou à son patron.

\- Oui, mais en quoi notre numéro est-il impliqué ? Est-il à l'origine du premier meurtre et de la tentative du second ? Ou au contraire risque-t-il d'être le prochain sur la liste ? Remarqua l'informaticien.

\- Je ne sais pas et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, répondit Reese en suivant toujours leur numéro qui rentrait d'une nouvelle livraison.

Reese remarqua alors qu'il était suivit. La voiture se gara non loin du restaurant.

\- Je vous laisse Finch, je crois que j'ai à faire.

\- Soyez prudent, ajouta alors Finch déjà inquiet pour la sécurité de celui dont il ne pouvait plus se passer désormais.

\- Vous me connaissez Finch, dit alors Reese en souriant.

\- Justement, avec vous je m'attends toujours au pire ! S'exclama-t-il.

Reese prit la plaque en photo avant de l'envoyer à Carter. Il descendit enfin de sa moto alors qu'il voyait Victor réapparaître dans la pizzeria rejoignant son patron. Il commença à s'approcher de la voiture, la main sur son arme. L'un des deux types dans le véhicule le remarqua alors. Le chauffeur remit le contact avant de s'éloigner de là sans rien tenter...

Finch, enfin de retour, prit des nouvelles de Jonathan auprès de Carter tout en observant une nouvelle fois les trajets de leur numéro. Il fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Quand a eu lieu le meurtre sur Park Avenue ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Il y a trois jours vers 22 H, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Park Avenue et la 23 ième ? Continua Finch.

\- Oui, comment savez-vous cela ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore piraté mon ordinateur Finch ?

\- Non, mais d'après les données GPS je peux vous affirmer qu'à cette heure là, Victor se trouvait justement à cet endroit le soir du meurtre.

\- Deux meurtres, une tentative et votre numéro qui semble lié à tout ceci... Dans quoi vous êtes vous embarqués tout les deux ?

\- Aucune idée lieutenant. Vous avez reçu les résultats de l'analyse balistique ?

\- Non, pas encore. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, oui, je vous tiens au courant dès que je les aie.

Une nouvelle fois il raccrocha. Le soir commençait peu à peu à tomber et n'ayant que Victor pour les livraisons, le patron décida de lui laisser sa soirée et, exceptionnellement, de fermer pour la soirée. Victor quitta une nouvelle fois la pizzeria. Reese trouva que ce dernier était de plus en plus sur ses gardes et rentrait d'un pas rapide. Il remontait une rue complètement vide quand une camionnette s'arrêta à plusieurs mètres de lui. Deux hommes armés en sortirent. Victor s'arrêta net. Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de fuir et que les deux hommes s'approchaient de lui, Reese débarqua à sa hauteur.

\- Montez, lui ordonna-t-il.

Victor, de plus en plus paniqué ne fit rien. Il était cerné et ne savait plus quoi faire se laissant envahir pas la panique.

\- Si vous tenez à la vie, montez ! Répéta Reese.

À ces mots leur numéro n'hésita pas plus longtemps et grimpa à l'arrière de la moto. Quelques balles fusèrent non loin d'eux, mais Reese put facilement d'éloigner de là, emmenant leur numéro en sécurité. Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, il contacta Finch pour qu'il les y rejoigne.


	3. Traque

**_Salut Tout Le Monde !  
_**

 ** _Comme les mercredis précédents, je vous apporte un nouveau chapitre. Il s'agit du troisième et avant dernier de cette fic.  
_**

 ** _Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter d'autre hormis un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! MERCI à vous et :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Traque**_

Finch se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque. Il arriva au pied de l'immeuble et s'empressa de prendre l'ascenseur. Quand il entra dans l'appartement, il y trouva Reese, debout, non loin de l'entrée, et leur numéro tournant comme un lion en cage devant le canapé.

\- Calmez-vous maintenant, tenta Reese, et asseyez vous.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ! S'emporta Victor.

\- Savez-vous qui était ces hommes ? Demanda Reese alors que Finch s'installait dans le fauteuil juste à côté de lui.

Reese le regarda passer devant lui, s'installant tranquillement avant de sortir son ordinateur portable. Reese eut un faible sourire. _Il ne quitte vraiment jamais son ordinateur,_ songea Reese. Il se concentra de nouveau sur leur numéro, ce n'était pas le moment que son esprit s'égare. Finch ne remarqua rien de ces quelques secondes de déconcentration chez son partenaire, finissant d'allumer son ordinateur.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et vous ? Vous êtes qui ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Nous sommes juste deux personnes qui aidons les gens comme vous, répondit l'informaticien le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Des gens comme moi ? Et je suis censé comprendre quoi ? Rétorqua Victor de plus en plus perdu.

\- Vous êtes en danger et nous cherchons à vous garder en vie. Tout ce que vous devez retenir c'est que nous sommes les gentils dans l'histoire.

\- Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Vous ne savez vraiment rien d'eux ? Tenta de nouveau Finch.

\- Non, répondit Victor après une légère hésitation.

\- Et que pouvez-vous me dire de Park avenue ?

Reese, aussi bien que Finch, remarqua l'air soudain plus tendu de leur numéro. Ce dernier leur cachait quelque chose, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi.

\- Un verre, ça vous tente ? Demanda soudainement l'ex-agent au livreur.

\- Heu... pourquoi pas.

Reese s'éloigna vers le fond de l'appartement où se trouvait boissons et verres. Il servit un verre de whisky à Victor qui s'installa dans le canapé. Reese retourna près de l'informaticien alors que ce dernier tentait en vain de trouver un lien entre les différents meurtres et leur numéro... mais rien. Il fouilla de nouveau les comptes des trois victimes en plus de celui de Victor, mais il fit de nouveau choux blancs. La nuit maintenant bien avancée, et Victor ayant accepté de dormir sur place, Reese décida de rester aussi. L'informaticien ayant déjà fait part de son intention de rester. Il était hors de question pour l'ex-agent de laisser une nouvelle fois Finch seul avec leur numéro surtout que cette fois-ci, il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir s'il était ou non innocent.

\- Je ne trouve absolument rien, se plaignit l'informaticien sur les nerfs.

Reese, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, posa naturellement ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier.

\- Vous êtes bien trop tendu Harold. Respirez profondément et je suis sûr que vous finirez par trouver quelque chose, dit-il en massant légèrement les épaules de son patron.

Finch, qui ne s'était pas attendu une seule seconde à sentir les mains de son partenaire sur lui se tendit. Surtout que ces dernières semblaient s'éterniser sur lui. Reese sentit la tension chez son coéquipier, se rendant alors compte de ce qu'il faisait. Finch détestait-il qu'il le touche aussi familièrement ? Ou bien était-ce juste dû à la surprise du geste ? Il enleva ses mains, agissant le plus naturellement possible.

\- Si seulement la réponse pouvait tomber du ciel, poursuivit Reese en voyant que l'informaticien semblait toujours légèrement tendu. Il s'éloigna de ce dernier, se rapprochant du canapé avant de s'y installer.

\- Je ne crois pas aux miracles, répondit Finch. _Si les miracles existaient bel et bien, je pourrai alors croire en une réciprocité dans mes sentiments,_ pensa Finch.

Alors que Reese avait fermé les yeux pour se reposer un peu, et surtout pour ne pas prendre le risque de céder à la tentation de se rapprocher encore et toujours plus de l'informaticien, ce dernier ne cessait de jeter de nombreux coup d'œil vers lui. Il se détendit complètement devant l'air si doux qu'affichait désormais l'ex-agent. Complètement absorbé par le visage de ce dernier, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait complètement mis de côté ses recherches. Reese s'était parfaitement rendu compte qu'il n'entendait plus les bruits des touches de l'ordinateur de Finch depuis de longues minutes maintenant. Il finit même par sentir sur lui le regard de l'informaticien. Il eut du mal à se retenir de sourire.

Depuis qu'il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments pour son patron, il était venu à réfléchir à un possible retour de ses sentiments. Il avait l'impression que, depuis le début de leur collaboration, le regard de Finch sur lui avait changé. Il était presque plus doux, plus tendre... De plus, il lui semblait que son inquiétude à son égard ne cessait de croître... Devait-il y voir un signe ? Il était lui-même plus protecteur justement à cause de ce qu'il ressentait. Alors, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas aussi le cas pour l'informaticien ?

La nuit se passa tranquillement, sans qu'aucun accident ne se produise. Ni Reese ni Finch ne dormirent vraiment. Le soleil commençait peu à peu à se lever. Vers huit heure, alors que leur numéro faisait son apparition dans le salon, Finch reçut un appel du lieutenant Carter.

\- J'ai deux nouvelles pour vous, dit-elle après avoir répondu aux salutations de l'informaticien.

\- Je vous écoute, répondit Finch.

\- Tout d'abord la plaque que John m'a envoyée appartient à un certain Paul Richards, homme de main de Damon Green.

\- Damon Green ? Répéta l'informaticien en cherchant de mémoire s'il connaissait déjà ce nom.

\- Oui, un petit dealer connu dans le coin. Il fait de plus en plus parler de lui ces derniers temps. Il essaie en effet d'étendre son territoire sur tout Park avenue.

\- Ce serait donc lui qui en aurait après Mr Morris ?

\- En effet, en tout cas c'est aussi la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée.

À l'entente de son nom, Victor s'était tendu, intriguant de plus en plus l'ex-agent qui se plaça alors entre ce dernier et Finch. Il était déjà prêt à sortir son arme en cas d'urgence. Le lieutenant Carter reprit.

\- En ce qui concerne les balles qui ont été retrouvé sur les trois scènes, il s'agit de la même arme pour les trois.

\- Et je parie qu'il y a un nouveau lien avec ce Mr Green ?

\- En effet. Nous avions déjà trouvé les mêmes balles pour un meurtre supposé de Damon. Sauf que, faute de preuve et surtout de témoin, nous avons été obligé de le relâcher.

\- Je vois. Si ce n'est pas trop demander, que pensez-vous de cette affaire ? Demanda Finch pensant qu'un avis extérieur ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

\- Personnellement je serais d'avis que votre homme a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir ce soir-là sur Park avenue et qu'il a maintenant les hommes de Damon à ses trousses.

\- Merci pour votre avis. Je vais devoir vous laisser, dit l'informaticien.

\- Très bien, j'attends de vos nouvelles concernant la suite de l'affaire.

\- Sans faute, lui dit Finch avant de raccrocher.

Il remarqua alors que son partenaire semblait être sur le qui-vive. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en comprendre la cause. Reese étant de dos, il se permit un demi-sourire devant le comportement si protecteur de son partenaire.

\- Mr Reese, je pense que vous pouvez vous détendre.

Devant le ton si doux de son partenaire, Reese se détendit instinctivement.

\- Mr Morris, reprit alors Finch, connaissez-vous un homme du nom de Damon Green ?

\- Non, répondit sincèrement le livreur de pizza.

\- Et cette photo ne vous dit rien ? Demanda-t-il alors en tournant son ordinateur alors qu'une photo de Damon était affichée sur l'écran.

Victor eut instinctivement un geste de recul. Les deux hommes comprirent évidemment qu'il le connaissait ou en tout cas qu'il l'avait déjà vu.

\- Maintenant vous allez tout nous raconter, dit Reese en prenant un air qu'il voulut menaçant.

\- Nous ne cherchons qu'à vous protéger, dit Finch d'une voix plus douce pour tenter de le rassurer et d'ainsi gagner sa confiance.

Victor soupira tout en réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait être le mieux.

\- Il y a maintenant trois ou quatre jours de ça, commença-t-il enfin, alors que je me rendais sur les lieux d'une livraison, je me suis garé un instant pour vérifier l'adresse où je me rendais. J'ai cru entendre une dispute non loin.

Victor se leva avant de commencer à faire les cents pas, comme la veille au soir. Que se soit aux yeux de Finch comme à ceux de l'ex-agent, leur numéro leur paraissait de moins en moins coupable et ressemblait donc davantage à une victime.

\- Vous ne risquez plus rien, lui dit Reese.

Victor le dévisagea, comme pour chercher à vérifier la véracité de ses dires. Il se réinstalla avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- J'ai vu un homme se faire frapper. Il était entouré par trois autre types, mais de là où j'étais et avec le lampadaire qu'il s'éteignait quelques secondes de temps à autre, je n'ai pas bien vu leurs visages. J'ai juste pu voir le type à la cicatrice, dit-il en montrant l'ordinateur où la photo de Damon était toujours affichée. Le mec à la cicatrice a finalement sortit une arme et a tiré sur le type au sol... Je me suis enfui, mais ils m'ont entendu redémarrer la moto. Je les aie vus s'approcher en courant, mais je suis partie avant qu'ils n'arrivent à ma hauteur.

\- Ça n'explique pas la mort d'une de vos collègues et la tentative de meurtre sur le second, dit alors Reese.

Les trois hommes se mirent à réfléchir et Finch remarqua alors le tee-shirt de Victor avec le logo de la pizzeria.

\- Le logo. Sur votre moto doit se trouver le logo de votre pizzeria. S'ils l'on vu ils ont très bien pu remonter à la pizzeria la plus proche. Sauf qu'avec trois livreur, difficile de trouver lequel avait assisté au meurtre.

\- Ça se tient, admit Reese. Reste à savoir comment le coincer.

\- Je vais prévenir le lieutenant Carter que nous avons un témoin pour le meurtre de Park avenue.

\- Attendez un instant ! Paniqua Victor. Il est hors de question que je témoigne, c'est bien trop dangereux.

\- Vous risquez bien plus en refusant de témoigner. Ils sont déjà à votre poursuite, expliqua Reese, témoigner ou non ne changera rien à ça. Alors tant qu'à faire autant aider à le faire emprisonner. C'est aussi un moyen de retrouver votre liberté.

\- Rien ne garantie qu'ils ne me trouveront pas avant la date du procès et puis... non, je ne pense pas en être capable.

\- Que diriez vous d'aller voir un lieutenant, de lui faire au moins votre déposition et vous verrez avec eux pour savoir comment se passera votre protection ? Après, libre à vous de choisir ou non de témoigner, lui proposa Reese.

Victor sembla réfléchir à la proposition. Après plusieurs minutes il répondit enfin :

\- Compris, je veux bien tenter de le faire.

\- Très bon choix, répondit Reese.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Si je puis me permettre... demanda Finch.

\- Émeline... On s'entendait vraiment bien tous les deux et je crois qu'elle ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné, que je prenne ainsi la fuite. De plus je ne peux tout de même pas laisser son meurtrier s'en tirer aussi facilement. Et puis Jonathan, c'est quelqu'un de bien. C'est à cause de moi tout ce qu'il leur est arrivé, c'est à moi de tout régler.

Devant la soudaine détermination de leur numéro, Reese et Finch ne purent qu'approuver.

\- Vous restez-là Finch, je m'occupe d'emmener notre homme à Carter.

\- Bien, mais soyez prudent.

\- Je vous le promets.

Finch regarda Reese franchir le pas de la porte sans rien pouvoir faire ou dire sans prendre le risque de se dévoiler.

\- Tout était plus facile avant... murmura-t-il alors, une fois seul dans la pièce maintenant bien trop grande pour lui.

Reese et Victor quittèrent l'immeuble avant de prendre la direction du commissariat. Il prévint Carter qu'ils étaient en chemin et de les attendre devant le poste de police. Quand il arriva, elle était déjà là.

\- Je compte sur vous pour le garder en vie, lui dit Reese alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa hauteur.

\- Pas de souci, il est entre de bonnes mains.

Alors qu'elle allait retourner à l'intérieur, il l'interpella.

\- J'ai une petite idée pour arrêter notre homme en plus de la déposition.

\- Ah bon, et vous m'en parlez parce que ?

\- Je pense avoir besoin de votre aide, mais il ne faut surtout pas en parler à Finch... il risquerait de ne pas apprécier.

\- Je l'emmène à l'intérieur et je reviens.

Reese l'observa entrer dans le bâtiment, attendant qu'elle revienne... Ses pensées se tournèrent évidemment vers l'informaticien.

\- Désolé Finch, mais je suis sûr que vous auriez tenté de m'en empêcher...


	4. Piège

**_Salut Tout Le Monde !  
_**

 ** _Me voici me voilà pour le tout dernier chapitre de cette, je l'admets, assez courte fic.  
_**

 ** _Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter d'autre hormis un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! MERCI à vous et :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°4 : Piège**_

Une fois Reese partit, Finch était resté une bonne demi-heure à attendre. Il pensait que son partenaire l'aurait appelé à son arrivée au commissariat, mais rien. Il commença légèrement à s'inquiéter pour ce dernier. Et si Green et ses hommes l'avaient retrouvé en chemin ? Il secoua la tête, cette idée était complètement saugrenue. Il devait être sur le chemin du retour et, tout s'étant probablement bien déroulé, ce dernier ne devait pas voir de raison particulière de l'appeler pour le lui dire.

\- Oui, il va bientôt arrivé, dit-il en se réinstallant dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter.

Pourtant, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, Reese n'était pas du tout en chemin pour le retrouver, bien au contraire, il prenait même le chemin inverse.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il sera là-bas ? Demanda Reese en se garant devant un pub.

\- Oui, c'est cet endroit qu'ils utilisent comme base, lui répondit le lieutenant Carter.

\- Et pour Victor ?

\- Il est en train de finir sa déposition avec Lionel. Tout est sous contrôle.

\- Bien, j'y vais, tenez vous prêts pour la suite.

\- Compris.

Reese descendit de la voiture et entra dans le pub. Il reconnut immédiatement les deux hommes qu'il avait repéré devant la pizzeria. Ces derniers étaient tranquillement installés au bar et eux aussi reconnurent Reese. Ils se levèrent et lui barrèrent alors la route.

\- C'est bon les gars, je veux juste parler à votre boss. La dernière fois déjà vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de parler...

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Demanda un des types.

\- Et qui te dit que lui veut te parler ? Ajouta l'autre.

\- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce que je sais où se trouve l'homme qu'il recherche. Victor Morris, dit-il volontairement plus fort.

Damon Green, que Reese avait repéré dans le fond du pub, réagit automatiquement à ce nom. Il sembla réfléchir à la suite et fit finalement signe à ses hommes de le laisser passer. Reese sourit alors aux deux types qui se poussèrent à contrecœur. Il s'approcha de Damon, prenant même place en face de ce dernier.

\- Alors comme ça tu sais où ce type se planque ? Demanda Damon.

\- Ouais, ça se peut, répondit Reese

\- Tu sais ou tu sais pas, rétorqua Damon.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Demanda Reese.

\- Je ne sais pas moi, la vie sauve ? Lui répondit ce dernier.

Reese approuva la réponse de Damon et ajouta :

\- Mouais, c'est déjà ça. On va dire que je vais m'en contenter pour cette fois.

\- Et pourquoi es tu prêt à nous livrer ce type sur un plateau ? Demanda Damon méfiant.

\- Raison personnelle, tenta Reese.

\- Pas de raison personnelle qui tienne mec. Tu parles ou tu t'en prends une ! Dit-il en sortant son arme et en la pointant sur Reese.

\- Il s'est tapé ma sœur, ça te va ?

Damon eut un léger rire avant de ranger son arme et de se lever.

\- Et bien montre nous le chemin.

\- Je peux tout aussi bien te donner l'adresse et partir, non ?

\- Même pas en rêve, tu viens avec nous.

Alors que Damon emmenait Reese et deux de ses hommes, Finch lui, commençait de plus en plus à s'inquiéter. Il appela finalement le lieutenant Carter à son bureau, mais tomba sur le lieutenant Fusco.

\- Elle est pas là, elle est partie après avoir tout préparé comme Superman lui a demandé, expliqua le lieutenant Fusco.

\- Demandé quoi ? Reprit Finch sentant la panique le gagner de plus en plus.

\- Ben le coup qu'il a prévu pour choper Damon. Ils vont l'attirer dans une maison vide et quand il se rendra compte que sa cible n'est pas là...  
\- Il s'en prendra à Reese !

\- Non, j'allais dire que Carter débarquerait avec les renforts.

\- C'était votre idée de vous servir de John ? Demanda l'informaticien outré.

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est son plan à lui. Ne me dites pas qu'il ne vous en a pas parlé ?

\- Apparemment non.

Finch fut étonné et blessé par le peu de confiance dont semblait faire preuve Reese sur cette affaire. Était-ce parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le mettre au courant de son plan ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui ? Il le tenait à l'écart parce qu'il n'était pas utile ? Non, qu'importe sous quel angle il voyait les choses, il faisait confiance à son partenaire et se doutait que jamais il ne l'écarterait pour de tels raisons, mais alors pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter ? Proposa Lionel. Quand vous avez été pris en otage, vous auriez dû voir à quel point il était paniqué à l'idée qu'il puisse vous arrivez quelque chose, lui dit alors Lionel.

Finch avait bien sûr remarqué son inquiétude quand il avait débarqué dans l'appartement, mais il ne lui avait pas semblé différent de d'habitude. Il fut alors touché par ce que venait de lui dire Fusco, se disant alors que cette explication était de loin la plus logique.

\- Savez-vous où il va attirer Mr Green ?

\- Ouais, je vous file l'adresse et j'y retourne, votre homme est toujours là, je dois garder un œil sur lui.

\- Je compte évidemment sur vous lieutenant.

Il raccrocha avant de quitter à son tour l'appartement. Reese, quant à lui, arrivait sur les lieux avec Damon et ses deux hommes.

\- Faites le tour et vérifiez que tout est OK, leur ordonna leur chef.

Paul Richards et Armando Caine s'éloignèrent de leur chef et de l'ex-agent.

\- T'as pas intérêt à essayer de me rouler ! Lui dit Damon tout en lui montrant l'arme qu'il avait à la taille.

Quelques minutes après être parti, les deux hommes revinrent vers leur chef.

\- Personne dans les environs. On peut y aller.

\- Bien, toi devant, dit-il en faisant signe à Reese de passer en premier.

Reese passa donc devant, remontant l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit avant d'entrer suivit de près par les trois autres hommes. Arrivé dans le salon, Paul et Armando se dispersèrent et commencèrent à fouiller la maison.

\- Vous comptez tout de même pas lui faire la peau ici ? Demanda alors Reese.

\- Pourquoi, c'est chez toi ?

\- Non, mais c'est dommage de mettre du sang dans une si jolie maison.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je vais bien m'occuper de son cas, mais pas ici. Je veux lui parler avant de le faire souffrir. Il m'a fait courir partout alors il m'en doit une, répondit-il en pensant déjà à ce qu'il ferait à Victor une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur lui.

Les deux hommes de mains passèrent finalement à l'étage alors que Damon commençait à sentir le piège. Il sortit son arme qu'il pointa sur Reese qui, lui, ne cilla pas. Il ne fit rien et attendit simplement le retour des deux autres. Ils revinrent alors les mains vides.

\- Il n'est pas là, dit Paul.

\- Il n'est jamais venu ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il alors à Reese, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

\- Non.

\- Et je suppose que tu devais avoir des renforts ?

\- Effectivement, répondit-il toujours aussi calme malgré la situation.

\- Et bien, on dirait que ce n'est pas ton jour de chance !

Alors qu'il retirait le cran de sûreté, Carter débarqua dans la pièce avec trois autres policiers. Paul et Armando tentèrent de fuir par derrière, mais ils furent vite rattraper par deux des policiers venus en renfort avec Carter. Damon, lui, ne tenta rien, sachant très bien qu'il n'irait pas loin.

\- Toi, j'aurai ta peau en même temps que ce Victor, cracha-t-il alors que Carter lui passait les menottes.

\- Je te signale que l'on a la déposition de Victor ainsi que tes aveux sur ce que tu comptais lui faire, dit Carter alors que Reese montrait le micro qu'il portait.

\- Bien joué lieutenant, dit Reese.

\- Ouais, bon partez maintenant, je trouverai bien une raison pour votre départ.

Reese sortit de la maison, prenant directement la direction de l'appartement où son patron devait toujours l'attendre. Il fut alors surpris de ne pas l'y trouver. Il partit évidemment vers la bibliothèque, seul autre refuge où il pensait le trouver. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre.

\- Tout s'est passé comme vous le vouliez ? Demanda Finch alors que Reese arrivait en haut.

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux alors. Au fait, vous avez bien la nouvelle laisse de Bear ? Demanda Finch l'air de rien.

Le calme de son partenaire, qui ne semblait pas du tout lui en vouloir pour sa cachotterie le perturba énormément.

\- Oui, la voici, fit-il en la sortant de sa poche

Finch s'en empara avant d'ajouter à l'encontre du malinois :

\- On va se promener ?

Ni une ni deux, Bear se leva et vint immédiatement vers lui. Finch accrocha la nouvelle laisse au collier du chien, avant de commencer à s'approcher de Reese, toujours près des escaliers.

\- Vous sortez ? Dit Reese vraiment étonné que son patron ne lui demande pas de comptes.

\- Vous êtes perspicace, lui répondit Finch toujours aussi calme.

\- Cette balade semble bien soudaine... remarqua Reese quelque peu déçu du calme de son parton.

\- Oui je sais, mais je l'avais promise à Bear il y a déjà trois jours. Malheureusement je n'avais pas sa nouvelle laisse. Maintenant que je l'ai, je peux enfin...

\- Tenir votre promesse, conclut Reese.

\- Je suis un homme de parole après tout Mr Reese, déclara l'informaticien d'un ton solennelle.

\- Je le sais mieux que personne Finch.

Pendant que les deux hommes parlaient, Bear lui, tournait en rond en attendant sa balade. Il passa derrière Reese, puis Finch, avant de repasser derrière Reese. Ce dernier fit un pas vers son vis-à-vis, resserrant un peu plus la laisse autour d'eux. Finch continuait en effet d'appuyer sur le bouton de la laisse qui se déroulait toujours. Bear tenta alors de partir vers l'escalier, ce qui eu pour résultat de rapprocher soudainement les deux hommes. Désormais dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la laisse parfaitement enroulée au niveau de leurs genoux, Reese dit :

\- Je crois qu'il tient à cette balade plus que je ne le pensais.

Bien trop gêné par cette soudaine proximité, Finch garda le silence. Ses mains sur la poitrine de Reese, il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur, tout en entendant parfaitement les siens. Il déglutit péniblement, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers son partenaire.

\- Je suis désolé de ne vous avoir rien dit, s'excusa soudainement Reese.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Demanda Finch pour être sûr d'être arrivé à la bonne conclusion.

\- Pour ne pas vous inquiéter inutilement.

\- M'inquiéter est mon devoir Mr Reese. De plus si je m'inquiète autant pour vous c'est que... commença Finch avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Reese devina la suite, se rendant alors compte que l'informaticien ressentait exactement la même chose que lui. Il prit alors le visage de l'informaticien entre ses mains, faisant se croiser leurs regards.

\- Comment faites-vous pour vous retenir depuis si longtemps ? Parce que moi je ne m'en suis rendu compte que récemment et c'est une vrai torture depuis. J'ai déjà atteint ma limite on dirait, dit-il en approchant dangereusement son visage de celui de Finch.

\- Je suis juste plus patient que vous, répondit Finch en assemblant les dernières pièces d'un immense puzzle.

Il y a encore quelques jours il aurait été près à tout parier sur le fait que ses sentiments ne lui seraient jamais rendus, mais là tout était différent.

\- Ou alors moins accro à moi que moi à vous, le taquina Reese en souriant.

Bear, assis un peu plus loin, les observait tranquillement. Il gémit alors, réclamant sa promenade tant attendu.

\- Un choix s'avère nécessaire on dirait, Finch, lui fit remarquer Reese.

Finch passa son regard de Reese à Bear pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement démêler la laisse. Il appela Bear, le faisant ainsi revenir sur ses pas. Une fois de nouveau libre de ses mouvements, Finch répondit enfin.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, je suis un homme de parole.

Reese comprit que pour l'instant Bear serait sa priorité. L'informaticien le surprit alors quand il l'attira vers lui, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui mordilla même la lèvre. Reese gémit doucement tout en sentant un fin sourire étirer les lèvres de son partenaire.

\- Vous m'avez bien fait attendre des semaines avant de vous rendre compte de ce qui aurait pourtant du vous sauter aux yeux, John. Maintenant c'est à vous d'attendre. Par contre, une fois de retour, je serais tout à vous, souffla Finch entre deux baisers, contre les lèvres de l'ex-agent.

\- Promis ? Demanda Reese.

\- Promis, répondit Finch en s'éloignant légèrement du visage de Reese.

Après un énième baiser, ils se séparèrent enfin. Reese sourit tendrement avant d'ajouter :

\- Hâte vous voir revenir alors.

Il regarda l'informaticien descendre lentement les marches. Il soupira avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil de son partenaire. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la tournure qu'avait prit sa vie ces derniers jours, basculant en seulement quelques heures seulement. Qu'importe comment les choses pourraient tourner, il savait déjà une chose : il ne regretterait jamais ses sentiments pour son coéquipier. S'il devait avoir un regret, se serait de ne pas en avoir pris conscience plus tôt. Il avait laissé l'informaticien dans le doute pendant si longtemps qu'il avait bien l'intention de se faire pardonner par ce dernier pour cette si longue attente. Il avait même déjà plusieurs idées là-dessus. À cette pensée, il ne put empêcher un sourire d'impatience de se dessiner sur son visage...

\- Vivement que vous reveniez Harold, murmura-t-il alors.


End file.
